Heretofore, automobile door frames and understructures therefor were assembled on the assembly line piecemeal by individually attaching to the door the understructure, the window lifting mechanism, and a plurality of individual window seals. Thereafter, the window regulator or crank mechanism was opertively connected to the lifting mechanism. The procedure was cumbersome and time consuming, especially the installing of the individual seals to the window frames in a piecemeal manner. Quite often gaps between the individual window seals existed which resulted in undesirable water leaks, noises, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,585 discloses an integral hardware module including window glass, window tracks and a regulator mechanism, where the module is secured inside the door below the window opening.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,099 discloses a tape driven power window module for raising and lowering a vehicular window while U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,935 suggests a take-up mechanism in a cable actuated window lifting device for automobile side windows.
Patentschrift No. 213247 issued Jan. 25, 1961 and Belgian Patent No. 571753 issued Oct. 31, 1958 both disclose a cable actuated system for raising and lowering automobile windows.